rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Rose/Image Gallery
*Crescent Rose/Image Gallery **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby and Crescent Rose. rubydraft.jpg|Draft of Ruby's timeskip outfit with Crescent Rose. RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Ruby Rose.jpg|Concept art of Ruby and her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY: Amity Arena Ruby Rose (mobile game, concept art).jpg|Concept art of Ruby and her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY mobile game. Rwby bilibili crescent rose concept.jpg|Concept art of Crescent Rose for RWBY mobile game. Original fanart by silverblur100. Ruby-volume-7-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Ruby with Crescent Rose for Volume 7. Alyssa-herman-crescent-rose-color-block.jpg|Concept art of Crescent Rose for RWBY x SMITE Official Designs Turnaround Models Crescent Rose.jpg|Crescent Rose production prop cr1.jpg cr10.jpg cr6.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Ruby Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Crescent Rose Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_RWBY_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Crescent Rose Metal Keychain 10666849_hi.jpg|Crescent Rose Keychain from Hot Topic Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game RWBY Crescent Rose Floral Pin.jpg|''RWBY'' Crescent Rose Floral Pin RWBY Crescent Rose Metallic Figure.jpg|''RWBY'' Crescent Rose Metallic Figure RWBY Crescent Rose Cosplay Weapon.png|''RWBY'' Crescent Rose Cosplay Weapon RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yoshitoshi Abe).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shihou).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Range Murata).jpg Twitter Chibi ruby shirow miwa.jpg|Chibi Ruby by Shirow Miwa Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa.jpg|Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa Manga Volume Covers RWBY manga volume cover.jpg|Volume 1 Manga cover Covers RWBY manga illustration cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-08-890616-4.html Manga Chapter 1 English.jpg Manga 1 Cover.jpg Manga 2 Cover.jpg Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 13 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 1 Crescent Rose 1.png Manga 1 Crescent Rose 2.png Manga 1 Cliffside Forrest.jpg Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 ice flower increase bullet velocity.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 1: Red Like Roses RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Front cover.jpg|Volume 1 Manga Anthology cover RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 12.png Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 05.png RWBY: The Official Manga Volume Covers RWBY The Official Manga Volume 1 front cover.jpg|''The Official Manga Volume 1 cover Covers (2018) manga chapter 1 cover.png Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1 Ruby defeats the henchmen.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss encounters a pack of Beowolves.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga), Ruby and Weiss got into argument after they defeated a pack of Ursai.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga), Ruby fights a Death Stalker.png Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Team RWBY's combined attack, Cannonball.png Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Ruby decapitated a Nevermore.png Chapter 5 (2018 manga) A Nevermore gets defeated by Ruby.png Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation.png Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Team RWBY enter the battle against Roman.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby and Blake performing Ladybug.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss performing Ice Flower.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby break Neo's Semblance.png Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Ruby prepare to battle Cinder.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby vs. Cinder 01.png|Ruby versus Cinder. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby vs. Cinder 02.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Cinder stop Ruby.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Team RWBY fighting a pack of Beowolves.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Weiss block the Beowolves's path.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby on watch for Grimms at night.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby get caught by another White Fang member.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby and Zwei gets surround by White Fang members.png DC Comics Covers RWBY DC Comic 1.jpg RWBY 1 Alternate Cover.jpg RWBY-1-Ruby-Cover.jpg RWBY Comic 3.jpg RWBY 5 Default Cover.jpg RWBY 6 Variant Issue Cover.jpg DC RWBY 7 Cover.jpg Chapter 1 "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby Rose.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 03.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 04.jpg Chapter 2 "Ruby: Part One Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 01.jpg|Team RNJR fights a swarm of Lancers RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby facing off with a Lancer.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby thinks about her mother awhile fighting Lancers 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby thinks about her mother awhile fighting Lancers 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby thinks about her mother awhile fighting Lancers 03.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby fighting Lancers.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby after the battle against the herd of Lancers.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR.jpg Chapter 6 "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR spotted Manticore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) A villager stopped Team RNJR from helping them.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR fighting a Manticore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby defeats a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby took down the last Manticore.jpg ''RWBY: The Session RWBY the Session official color chapter title page.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 01.png|Silhouette of Ruby Rose holding Crescent Rose WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00015.png|Ruby Rose holding a silhouette of Crescent Rose Screenshots - ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00004.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00005.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00017.png Episode Mode Illustrations Under the Night In-Birth (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 3).png RWBY (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Ruby Cards Ruby Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Rwby combat ready website background.jpg Ruby Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Lil' Miss Malachite Cards Lil Miss Malachite Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Lil Miss Malachite Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg ''RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Celebration artwork of Ice Flower by umi pepo.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Category:Crescent Rose images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images